Gift
by Saphira112
Summary: Duo gets Quatre a Christmas Gift. 2x4 fluff. Nuff said


**A/N: Ah, the return of my long lost favorite anime has taken over my mind! That's right, people. Gundam Wing was and is my favorite anime! I first saw it when I was seven, but they took it off the air when I was nine. I didn't even get past episode 26! But now I remembered it when a good author on here wrote a Gundam Wing Crossover called "New Hope". It's in the "Yami no Matsuei" section, though, cause it deals with that setting. But it revived my long lost memories! Hooray! I RECOMMEND THE FIC! GO READ IT, DAMMIT! I COMMAND YOU!**

**Saphira Nakare Ruakara**

Gift

Oneshot

The day was cold, as was expected when the light grey clouds of winter rolled into the sky from beyond mountains ranges. The wind had picked up slightly, bringing the clouds to hover over the towns and cities. White crystals had begun to float down from those clouds, marking territory as they touched the ground, melted, and followed by more of their brothers and sisters. Despite the cold, people ran about, preparing for the big night.

This night would be Christmas Eve. The town square had lit up with multi-colored lights lining across the streetlamps and across the tops of skyscrapers. A large Christmas tree made up of all white light strings had lit up in the park for over a mile. Last minute shopping sales were prospering and everyone had a smile on their face. Yes, this would be a peaceful Christmas Eve indeed. The first one in many years.

With the snow falling and the cold weather, five teenagers had gone to a large estate just outside of town, surrounded by an endless forest of trees. The estate was provided by the Winner family and suited everyone's needs. The pilots had needed to settle down and they were doing just that.

Well, four of them anyway. The fifth, Duo, had gone out for something, something he had said was important to him. Quatre had tried to call him back, considering how cold it was and how far town was, but Duo had gone anyway. It had been an hour since then.

Heero was settled at the table with his laptop, not typing up mission reports or specs, but rather, just typing to make him feel more at home. Trowa and Wufei were seated at the couch, both wearing glasses and indulged into books they hadn't looked up from for the past half an hour. Except for now.

Trowa glanced up from his book, watching a certain blonde walk back and forth across the floor, teal eyes deep in thought and hands clasped behind his back. Deciding that the floor would last longer if Quatre stopped, Trowa said in a clear, but gentle voice, "You're pacing, Quatre."

Quatre blinked, slowly coming out of his reverie and he stopped, straightening slightly as he looked at Trowa. A small smile gracing his lips, Quatre's eyes softened and he sighed. "Am I really? I didn't notice..."

Heero's typing paused as he glanced to the feminine pilot. "You're worried," he stated, his voice as stoic as it usually was, but a strange tone in it tonight. Wufei glanced up from his book to watch the scenes unfold.

Quatre's smile faded somewhat. Taking in a deep breath, he glanced to the window. "Duo's just been gone for so long..."

"Maxwell will be fine." It was Wufei that spoke now. He looked at Quatre over his glasses before he removed them, onyx eyes intensifying. "He's been out in worse."

Quatre tried to bring up his smile again, but it was small and it was hardly real. "I suppose so." The blonde walked over and seated himself in a chair next to the couch, looking up at the ceiling. "But I can't help but worry..."

A silence engulfed the room before Heero's typing resumed, shattering the silence that had begun to suffocate Quatre. Trowa tapped Wufei's shoulder and nodded towards the hallway. Wufei didn't comment or give Trowa any looks as he stood up after him, following Trowa down the hall. Heero and Quatre were the only ones left in the room now. Heero glanced out of the corner of his eye to watch Trowa and Wufei go down the hall. Trowa glanced back to give Heero a gesture and the brunette nodded.

Heero closed his laptop and began to pack it away in his case. He looked at Quatre, who seemed to be having a staring contest with the ceiling. The brunette shrugged, mostly to himself before he followed after the two other pilots.

Quatre blinked, breaking his gaze with the ceiling and he instead glanced out the window, where the snow continued to fall. Was it just him, or had it picked up? Quatre didn't really know.

'_Where are you, Duo? Why haven't you come back yet?'_ Quatre frowned, his eyes softening a little as they settled on watching the snow. _'I hope he's not out there, frozen...'_ The thought made Quatre shiver involuntarily. _'No, I can't think like that... but he should have been back by now, no matter what he had been doing...'_

The door slammed open, causing Quatre to jump out of the chair, surprised by the sudden noise that had interrupted his thoughts. Duo stood there, goofy grin in place, and he was holding a box that had a few holds in it. He looked triumphant, even as he was getting snow on. He put up his hand. "Hiya, Kat!"

"Duo!" Quatre ran over to the doorway, gesturing Duo inside. "Where have you been? I was really worried..." Quatre felt his face flush a little as he said that.

Duo closed the door behind him and placed the box down gently, as if it held something fragile. He then removed his scarf and his jacket and placed them on the rack by the doorway. Duo shook his head to get some of the snow out of his braid. "Ah, you don't need to worry about me. Besides, it was worth it!"

Duo picked up the box just as carefully as he had set it down and walked over to the couch. "Come on, Kat! I got something for ya!"

Bewildered, Quatre walked over and settled next to Duo on the couch, crossing his legs Indian style, facing the braided teen who was grinning like a maniac. Duo placed the box into Quatre's lap. "Merry Christmas!"

Just as he said this, the clock across the room over the fireplace mantle chimed midnight. Quatre carefully took off the lid of the box and gasped at what he saw inside. Inside the box, there was a small kitten settled on a pillow. The kitten was white, painted in tan and dark brown spots. The kitten seemed to sense the disturbance and opened its golden eyes, looking up at Quatre. It yawned before he mewed at him.

Fascinated, Quatre reached inside to pick up the small kitten. It pawed gently at his hand and mewed again as the pillow underneath its feet vanished. Quatre held the kitten in his arms and it leaned up to lick his face. A smile crossed the blonde's features, a true genuine smile at seeing the kitten's innocence. "It's... I don't know what to say... Thank you, Duo."

He looked up at the braided pilot, who was smiling now instead of grinning. "Anytime, Kat!"

"No, really. Thank you. I've never gotten anything this precious before," Quatre half-whispered as one of his hands played with the kitten's paw.

"Hey, come on," Duo put an arm around Quatre's shoulders. "Don't get all sappy on me." And just like that, Duo leaned over and pressed a kiss to Quatre's cheek, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Quatre felt his face heat up at the unexpected gesture and his heart began to race. He felt as if he had been running miles as he nearly melted at the touch. "Duo..."

"Hmm?" The pilot had turned back to put his hands in front of the fireplace, the cold tips already warm with the few seconds of heat they had received. Now Duo looked back at Quatre with the smile on his face, amethyst eyes twinkling. Quatre returned the smile before he noticed something conveniently placed over Duo's head.

"Duo, you're under the mistletoe," the blonde commented.

Duo glanced up at the offending piece of plant, the smile still in place. "Heh, guess I am..." He looked back to where Quatre had been sitting, but the blonde wasn't there anymore. The kitten was on the couch, mewing. Quatre was nowhere in sight.

Duo felt a shift next to him and turned with his mouth open to comment on how fast Quatre could move, but before he could say anything, a pair of lips found his own. Duo smiled against the kiss and closed his eyes, bringing his arms up to wrap around the small blonde's shoulders, bringing him a little closer. Quatre did likewise, bringing his arms around Duo's waist.

Quatre felt a small probe at his lips and he parted them willingly, letting out a soft moan as Duo's tongue explored his mouth, finding his own tongue, coaxing it to dance with him. Quatre obliged, bringing his tongue up and entwining it with Duo's, moving closer to the braided teen.

When they finally parted for air, Quatre's face was flushed and his heart was beating ever faster. Duo was a little flushed as well, but he was smiling. The light amethyst eyes were sparkling at the blonde in happiness, joy, care... and love.

"Merry Christmas, Kat."

Quatre returned the smile. "Merry Christmas, Duo."

**A/N: Done! Argh, my writing on this oneshot was terrible! Terrible! T.T Unless someone wants to tell me wrong. This is my first time writing a 2x4, so I don't know if anyone's in-character or not. If anyone wants to tell me otherwise, a review is greatly appreciated. I need to know if I should continue writing this pairing or go on to others.**

**OR! If anyone wants to see a pairing done by me, just request it. I can try to make it work. I like practically every Gundam Wing yaoi pairing. BUT NO RELENA, DAMMIT! THAT BITCH DOESN'T DESERVE ANY OF THE PILOTS AND DESERVES TO DIE!**

**That is all.**

**Saphira Nakare Ruakara**


End file.
